Pink
by Yogarasu108
Summary: Life is full of twists and turns. None so grand as a pink ball of fire blazing through your guild hall...or at least that's what Gray thought. And believe him, his life has been nothing but twists and turns. Gray x Female ay x Fem!Natsu. Gratsu. Rating may change later. Also posted on AO3
1. Chapter 1

Drabble 1:

If you were to ask him what the first thing he remembered about the strange boy was, he would probably tell you about the time he burst through the guild doors. A blur of red, pink and yellow with the master in tow.

What a terrible colour scheme.

He didn't pay him any mind tough. He was just a disillusioned orphan who thought he was raised by dragons.

 _Not just any dragon! His name was Igneel, he's real! I can show you proof! See this scarf, it looks like his scales! I'm not lying!_

But, if you were to ask him when he first made a lasting impression on him, he would probably say it was the second they made eye contact. There was a look of disbelief, followed by confusion, then a blush as pink as his hair.

"Hey what's your deal? You got a problem with me or something?"

The pink was gone only to be replaced by a defensive glare

"What if I do? Where'd your clothes go anyways, you loudmouthed streaker?"

"Aw man!"

"Jeez what a pervert,"

"Don't call me that!"

From then on he couldn't remember a day where they didn't butt heads.


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu

Summer

What a girly name.

He had to give Natsu props for doing what he did, standing up to Erza was no easy feat.

"Family, huh?"

"What you've never had a family before?"

"All I've ever had was Igneel. If this is what a family's like then I think I'm gonna like it here," he turns to him with the most brilliant smile. His heart almost skipped a beat… almost.

"So what's your name streaker?"

"If I tell you are you going to stop calling me that, Pinky?"

"Not likely. H-hey! The name's Natsu Dragneel, not Pinky! You droopy-eyed, perv!"

"Is that your best insult squinty?!"

Before Natsu got to answer Erza cut them off with one last glare. The two sat in an awkward silence until he decided to break it.

"My name is Gray, Gray Fullbuster,"

Natsu just stared, and stared, and stared some more. Gray, getting flustered after each moment.

"What a weird name,"

"Says the guy with a girly name!"

"You think my name is girly?"

"Your name basically means summer, how much girlier can you get,"

"... Thanks Gray. Your not that bad of a guy," Gray starred, confused at the gratitude, "for a stripper that is."

Gray has not been hit this many times by Erza in a long time


	3. Chapter 3

Gray didn't think that Natsu was the type to cry over a jab by Mira. It's been a month since the pink dragon slayer had arrived and all he's done was pick a fight and eat like a slob whenever he could. So far, tears never really fit into the equation that was Natsu Dragneel

"I can read," he sniffled, "I swear I can. Igneel taught me a lot of words, and how to spell my name, a-and," there was another sniffle, "h-how use the forks and knives on tables."

"Well none of those will help you get a job now will they," the white haired witch snapped.

Gray felt bad that he was relieved. He did not want to be in Natsu's shoes. Mira was brutal when she wanted to be, which was all the time really.

"I swear I can read, it's just that none of the things on this stupid flyer make any sense to me," he sobbed.

When Erza came in to defend the dragon slayer, Gray was starting to believe that life had something out for the guy. Three days of Erza's torturing grammar lessons or Mira's jabs that hit too close to home for comfort. It was like being stuck between a rock and a hard place.

Life really wasn't fair…

… but the determination on Natsu's face whenever he was reading out loud to Erza made him think otherwise.

It was almost inspiring.

You'd never hear that from him, though.


	4. Chapter 4

He looked so lonely.

Gray was on his way to the guild hall for lunch. Not being able to escape the rain, he ran for it. Only stopping when he spotted a fluff of pink. It was at these times Gray was reminded that Natsu just lost his only family, dragon or otherwise. Sitting on the river bank alone.

"Hey pinky! What are you doing out here in the rain?"

"None of your business ice cube," it was not as harsh of a retort as Gray wanted, but it was a step up from ignoring him.

"You're right, it isn't any of my business whether you catch a cold or not— Oh wait I forgot idiots can't catch colds!"

There was no reply.

"Igneel told me the same thing one time… except Igneel was nice about it,"

"How can an insult be nice?"

"Dunno… he always knew what to say. I miss him a lot,"

"Yah I miss my parents too,"

"Oh I uh– I'm sorry about them,"

"You weren't the demon that killed them were you?"

Natsu shook his head in denial, "Then why are you sorry about that,"

They sat in companionable silence for a bit. Letting the rain fall around them.

The quiet moment almost wasn't worth the beating Erza gave them for getting sick.

Almost.


End file.
